You're My Wonderwall
by Dauntingly
Summary: An indecisive Rae doesn't know whether to leave Stamford after college to leave for Bristol to go to University leaving behind her family, friends and sex wizard boyfriend Finn Nelson. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction, they are the sole property of Rae Earl and her diaries.


****

It all started when Rae didn't turn up for college. Rae had been up all night preparing herself for her university interview and she'd fallen asleep in the late hours of the morning. Linda and Karim had been overseas in Tunisia for a few weeks showing their new baby girl off to Karim's family, giving Rae the space and time she needed to make one of the biggest decisions of her life: If she's staying in Stamford or If she's moving to Bristol.

Rae's epic slice of a boyfriend Finn Nelson had been busy sorting out his new apartment since he decided that university wasn't worth his time. Finn's schedule had been so busy that he'd only managed to see Rae once the entire week for a quick pint at the local pub. Finn had decided that since the end of college celebrations were around the corner that he was going to ask Rae to go on a road trip to Birkenhead for a couple of days to celebrate, before surprising her with his new apartment and be back in time to go to the dance with the gang.

The sun shone brightly through Rae's window onto her face, the rays heating her skin enough to wake her. "Shit" Rae swore as she looked at her alarm clock. "I am so late" she gasped springing from her bed grabbing her rainbow striped robe that resembled toothpaste from the floor before half jogging to the shower. One quick shower later and Rae was dressed in her Oasis shirt and black leggings topped with her favourite blue denim skirt. Lacing her white converse Rae hurried around her room stuffing everything she needed in her backpack before heading out the front door.

Normally Finn would have driven her to college but seeming as he'd been really busy lately Rae didn't mind the double timed walk to college although she would have preferred to be sitting in Finn's car with some ridiculous mixtape Finn called music playing. Truth be told Rae actually enjoyed Finn's mixtapes, she already had a collection growing in her room by the stack of vinyls she had bought while working at the local record store. Increasing her stride Rae had made it to college thirty minutes late. Rae's headmaster wasn't impressed letting out a sigh as he heard her explanation before letting her into an empty classroom next to the exam room while he got her exam paper from the receptionist.

Finn had been busy rushing around Stamford picking up supplies for the surprise road trip. With half of his car packed to the brim with all the necessities he headed to the supermarket to pick up the food. It'd been a while since Finn had stepped foot in the supermarket since his Dad had always been the one who restocked the food since his mother left, confused he asked a wandering shop attendant for help. "Afternoon, I was wondering if you could help me find a few things" Finn mumbled. "What are you looking for?" the shop attendant asked. "Galaxy chocolate" Finn smiled, remembering that it was Rae's favourite. "Here you go" the shop attendant said passing it to him. "Thanks" Finn smiled. A few aisles later Finn had all he could carry for the road trip including a bottle of vodka. Finn checked out and headed back to his car packing it up before heading to Rae's house to pick up some clothes for the trip before making his way to college to try and catch her leaving for the day.

Rae's exam was finally over. Pushing the classroom door open and handing her examination to one of the teachers in the hall she bumped into her best friends, Chloe and Izzy. "Hey girlie" Chloe said wrapping her arms around Rae. "Rae" Izzy yelled joining in on the hug. "Hiya" Rae smiled wrapping her arms around them both. "How'd you think you went?" Izzy smiled letting go. "Err, I think I did okay. Would you believe I slept in" Rae sighed. "Rae, seriously? How late were you?" Chloe questioned. "Only by a half, I managed to finish don't worry Chloe" Rae reassured. "Can you believe we're finally done with college" Izzy cheered. "I know… It's kind of sad really, it all went too fast" Rae breathed. "Let's get out of here!" Chloe cheered as the girls linked arms.

Walking out into the courtyard Rae saw her epic slice leaning against the door of his car taking a draw from his cigarette, Rae rushed over to Finn. "Hiya" Rae smiled her grin so wide it resembled the Sydney Harbour Bridge. "Hey girl, how was it?" Finn asked his perfect white teeth appearing from beneath his lips in a grin. "I was late to the exam, but I finished..." Rae clarified. "I'm sure you did great" Finn assured wrapping his arms around her, their lips brushing briefly before a familiar voice interrupted. "Alright you two knock it off" Archie laughed. The pair separated and turned to see their closest friend standing on the pavement. "Archie!" Rae yelled wrapping her arms around him. "Good, yeah, I've got some news" Archie smirked.

The rest of the gang walked over and greeted Archie just before Chop arrived surprising Izzy from behind placing his hands over her eyes. "Guess who" he questioned. "Chop!" Izzy gushed turning around to hug him. "Alright gang, are you ready for the exciting news" Archie questioned barely holding his answer behind his lips. "Yes" the gang said in unison. "I'm going on tour!" Archie revealed his face lighting up brighter than a Christmas tree. "I got a gig with a few lads I met down the pub last night, they needed a lead singer so I offered my services" he continued. "That's great Arch, Congratulations!" Finn said hugging his best friend. "That's awesome Archie, I'm so happy for you" Chloe smiled. Izzy, Rae and Chop took turns at congratulating Archie before the gang disbanded leaving Rae and Finn standing together in front of his car.

Finn looked down at his shoes before grabbing Rae's hand and looking deep into her eyes. "Rae, I have a surprise for you" he smiled. "I was waiting for us to be alone to tell you" Finn continued. "What is it Finn?" Rae gushed. "I thought I'd surprise you by taking you on a road trip to Birkenhead" he announced. "What? Really?" Rae cheered. "Yeah, look" Finn confirmed moving away from his car to reveal it all packed up and ready to go. "I even bought you your favourite chocolate, just in case you had any doubts about coming" Finn smiled. "Would I ever doubt you?" Rae squealed hugging him tightly. "When do we leave?" she questioned. "Now" Finn declared. "But I haven't got any clothes packed" Rae corrected. "Already taken care of m'dear" Finn smiled pointing to a full backpack. "What are we waiting for?" Rae cheered walking to the passenger side of the car.

Finn started up the car turned around to reach behind his seat to grab a tape deck from the floor. "You're not going to believe what I've recorded" Finn smiled "Anything but Spaceman" Rae chanted half giggling. "Shhh, just listen" Finn shushed pushing the tape deck into the player. Pulling away from the curb an acoustic guitar riff plays and Rae's eyes widen in excitement. "Okay this is far better than Babylon Zoo" she smiled as Oasis played through the speakers. "It's the full album Rae, you can take it when we get home" Finn smiled as he glanced over to see Rae totally lost in the music.

The tracks changed as the roads bent and curved some roads lasting longer than others as the sky shifted from bright blue to a hazy pink as they reached Birkenhead, a tucked away metropolitan close to Liverpool. Rae couldn't believe her eyes when she realised how far they'd travelled. "This is the first time I've left Stamford" she smiled reaching for Finn's hand that was resting on the gearstick, their fingers intertwining. "I know, I wanted it to be special" Finn mocked. "You're doing well so far, why here?" Rae questioned. "A change of scenery I guess, maybe also because I wanted you to myself with no distractions" he smiled flashing his pearly whites which made Rae's knees turn to jelly.

The pair finally reached the destination as they pulled up by the river which separated them from the large neighbouring city. The sun was finally setting as the sky shifted from pink to orange as they walked along the riverbank together hand in hand watching the sun go down. "It really is beautiful here" Rae observed tightening her grip on Finn's hand. "Not as beautiful as you, Rae" he blushed pulling her in for a kiss, their lips meeting as Rae was caught in a smile. Whenever Finn kissed Rae it was like time stood still, like no matter what was happening around them for the time their lips were pressed to one another's that was all that mattered, they were all each other needed. Rae broke the kiss as they continued to walk down the riverbank that winded around to a nearby park. "How do you feel about camping girl?" Finn joked. "I've never been" she sighed. Finn cupped her face with his pam pushing her long black hair behind her ear. "There's a first time for everything" he whispered.

The pair walked back to the car and proceeded to drive around the corner pulling up to the park they discovered. Unpacking Finn dug through the back of his car pulling out the tent, pillows and blankets while Rae carried the food, torches and bug spray. They finished setting up their tent just as the sky turned to black obsidian, Finn rushed over to the car locking it before running back to the tent to find Rae covered in blankets. "Are you cold?" he frowned laying down beside her. Rae nodded as he pulled the covers up to his neck and started snuggling up to her. "Who needs a heater when I have you" she giggled. "Rae, I've been meaning to ask you" Finn started. "Yeah?" she answered mid yawn. "Have you decided whether or not you're leaving for Bristol once you get your results back?" Finn questioned hesitantly. "I don't know, I've been putting thinking about it off" she sighed pulling him closer. Finn buried his head into her shoulder and kissed the crook of her neck. "You still have time, don't stress" he said in between kisses. Rae rolled over to face Finn "I know, I'm just scared about what'll happen to us" she sobbed. "Us? We'll be fine, I'll drive up to Bristol and see you most weekends if you decide to go" Finn reassured kissing her lips softly. "You'd do that for me?" she smiled wiping a tear away from her eye. Finn pulled her as close as he could get with their clothes still on. "I'd do a lot more than that for you Rae" Finn whispered before hiding his flushed cheeks. Moments later Finn could hear Rae's breath rising and falling peacefully and rested his head next to hers before falling into unconsciousness.

After a well needed sleep Rae was up before Finn. After a change of clothes Rae quietly and carefully started packing away most of the camping gear that wasn't needed before Finn woke up. Digging through his jeans that she found tossed in the corner of the tent she unlocked his car and began piling it up on the back seat. Relocking the car and digging through her pockets she found ten pound and decided to get breakfast for the two of them. Walking up the main strip of Birkenhead she came across a small shopping village and found a café. After browsing the menu Rae exited the shop with two full breakfasts sealed in Styrofoam packages and two take away teas. When she arrived back at the campsite Finn was still fast asleep. Placing the breakfast on the picnic benches nearby she went to wake Finn. Rae bent down and kissed Finn on the lips softly "Good morning" he smiled as he kissed her back. "Morning" she beamed. "Not to rush you or anything, but I just bought breakfast" she asserted before walking back over to the picnic table. Finn stood up and slipped his jeans on walking out of the tent shirtless. "I didn't know if you were hungry so I just got the same as I did" she laughed. "A full breakfast and tea, good choice" he smiled digging in. Rae raised her takeaway cup of tea and smiled "Cheers m'dear" she laughed as Finn touched the brim of his cup to hers. "Cheers m'dear" he smiled taking a sip.

Together they finished packing away the remainder of the camping supplies and they decided to drive around aimlessly. Rae suggested they drive back to Stamford so they could get ready for the end of college dance. Finn agreed and drove back down the main road and onto the motorway towards Stamford. Rae flipped the tape over and slid it into the tape deck. Pressing play Finn immediately burst out laughing as he glanced over to see Rae's reaction as Spaceman by Babylon Zoo played. "How did I know this would be on here" she laughed. "You know me to well" Finn smiled. The journey didn't seem all that long back to Stamford, it only took half a playlist to get home instead of a full one. Finn pulled up to Rae's house and shut off the engine. "Did you have fun?" Finn questioned. "I did, I needed it" Rae smiled kissing his cheek. "So, I'll be back to pick you up around seven yeah?" Finn asked. "Yeah, seven sounds fine" Rae answered as she got out of the car and opening the boot to fish out her backpack. "Hey Rae" Finn shouted through the car window. "Yeah?" she said as she reached the driver side window. "I miss you already" Finn smiled as she leant forward to kiss him goodbye. "I miss you the most" she blushed. Finn pulled away from the curb and drove off down the street.

Once inside the mayhem started, Rae dumped her clothes into the washing machine and put it on a spin cycle while she ran upstairs to take a shower. When she finally emerged from the shower she heard the phone ringing downstairs. Hurrying down the stairs she got it just in time. "Hello" she answered. "Rachel Earl" her mother boomed. "Where have you been?! I've been worried sick". "Mum, I'm fine... Finn took me on a road trip up to Birkenhead for a night" she couldn't help but smile. "You didn't think to call first, or let the neighbours know?" Linda scolded. "No?" Rae frowned. "I'm just glad you're okay. Karim, your baby sister and I are loving it over in Tunisia, Karim's family have been so welcoming" she informed. Rae knew how happy her mother was being over there with Karim and his family, she could hear it in her voice. "That's great Mum, I'm glad you're having a great time" Rae chattered. "Listen Rae, I know tonights important but I want you to know I left something hanging in my wardrobe for you. I want you to wear it Rae" Linda coaxed. "Hold on a minute" Rae said setting the telephone on the table before rushing upstairs to find the dress. Minutes later Rae walked down the stairs unable to pick her jaw up off the floor. "Mum, since when have you had this?" Rae questioned. "Do you like it?" Linda asked. "Like it, it's beautiful Mum" Rae smiled. "It was mine, and it's yours now" Linda bubbled. "I want you to wear it tonight when you go to the dance with Finn, and I want photos too!" she demanded. "Alright. I'll get Chloe to make sure she takes some on her Polaroid" Rae laughed. "I've gotta go sweet cheeks, I'll call you soon" Linda croaked holding back tears. The line went dead.

Walking upstairs Rae pulled on her robe and finished her chores and made sure the house was tidy, she knew her mother would wring her neck if it wasn't tidied. Rae missed her mum more than she let on, but she was glad she spoke to her. Glancing at the clock Rae had under two hours to get ready before Finn arrived to chaperone her to the dance. Grabbing the house phone she called Chloe. "Chloe, hey it's Rae" she chatted. "Hey Rae" Chloe replied. "Listen is it okay if you get ready at my place, I need help with a few things, and bring your Polaroid" Rae asked. "Sure babe, I'll be over soon" Chloe confirmed hanging up the phone.

When Chloe finally arrived there was just over an hour left before Finn arrived. Opening the front door Chloe saw Rae stood in the doorway her hair beautifully curled, she looked like she walked out one of those hair magazines you find at a salon. "Who did your hair?" Chloe complimented as Rae closed the door behind her. "Just me, I know how to use these things, Mum made me practice before she left for Tunisia" Rae laughed. "All we need now is some light makeup and a dress" Chloe smiled. Rae lead Chloe upstairs to her bedroom where Chloe got to work on Rae's make up. When Chloe had finished Rae turned to see her reflection in the mirror, her jaw hitting the floor. "Wow" she mouthed. "You look so beautiful Rae" Chloe smiled. As Chloe fixed her makeup Rae walked into her mother's room and took the dress out of the plastic covering and stepped into it, it fit like a glove. When Rae re-emerged into her bedroom she saw Chloe's eyes almost pop out of her head. "I'm glad I bought the Polaroid after all" Chloe laughed snapping a handful of pictures of Rae. The girls took a handful of photos together before Rae helped Chloe zip up her sparkly silver sequined dress. "Ready?" Rae asked. "Ready" Chloe said as they heard a knock at the door.

Rae took a deep breath as she picked up her red velvet dress and walked down the stairs, slipping on her red flats as she walked to the front door. Chloe opened it to reveal Archie in fresh white button up shirt with a silver tie. "Well don't you look dashing" Rae smiled as Archie reached for Chloe's arm, linking it with his. "I couldn't let Chloe go alone now could I" Archie smiled. "You're a great friend Arch, always have been" Chloe grinned. "Where's Finn?" Archie questioned looking around behind Rae. "Not here yet, he should be here soon" Rae smiled. "You look gorgeous by the way Rae" Archie reassured. "Are we meeting Chop and Izzy at the dance?" Chloe asked. "I think so, I haven't spoken to them since the end of the exams" Rae frowned. "Izzy's been really busy, she was worried she wouldn't find a dress in time and I think Chop finally met her parents" Chloe laughed. "Wow, that's great news" Rae confirmed. A moment later Finn turned up in freshly cleaned car. Chloe and Archie gawked as Finn got up out of the car and walked towards the front door. "Wow" Archie said laughing. "I didn't expect this at all" Chloe giggled as Rae watched Finn draw closer and closer in a full tuxedo with a bow tie. When Finn reached the door Chloe and Archie walked out into the front yard. "I wasn't late was I?" he joked kissing Rae on the cheek. "Just in time" Rae smiled. "You look so beautiful Rae, not that you normally wouldn't but wow" Finn blushed. "You know this is a onetime thing right?" Rae laughed. "You'll never see me like this again Finn Nelson, so take a mental picture" Rae joked. "I doubt I'll need too, you'll have to dress up one day" Finn smiled intertwining his fingers with Rae's, tracing his thumb over hers. "Let's go party" Finn shouted closing the door behind them.

Chloe, Archie, Rae and Finn got into the car and set off for the dance. When they arrived Izzy and Chop were already waiting at the entrance to the dance. Chop must have spoken to Finn because they were both in a tuxedo, except Chop had is blazer thrown over one shoulder and he had a matching tie to Izzy's yellow frilled dress. "Raemundo" Chop smiled greeting Rae with a hug as Izzy couldn't take her eyes off Finn. "You scrub up well Mr Nelson" she joked hugging him. "Chop, you look ravishing" Rae laughed hugging him back. "Izzy, don't you just love Chloe's dress" Rae smiled grabbing onto Chloe's hand and twirling her around so the sequins shone like a disco ball. The gang walked into the dance arms linked together and made their way to the dancefloor.

When the night was through, and the gang was all danced out they sat outside on a picnic table still holding their plain white plastic cups filled with fruit punch. "To new beginnings" Chloe cheered raising her glass. "To new adventures" Izzy cheered. "To Stamford" Archie yelled raising his plastic cup. Finn and Rae raised their cups and in unison said "Cheers m'dear" before downing the last of their drinks. The gang sat around chatting a little while longer while Finn took Rae's hand and lead her over to his car. "Rae, there's something I've been wanting to show you" he said quietly. "What is it?" Rae smiled. "I'll show you soon" he smiled kissing her cheek. After the gang said farewell Finn and Rae climbed into his car as he turned the engine on. "You ready?" Finn smiled. "Yeah" Rae declared as he drove in the direction of the main stretch of town.

They pulled up outside The Chippie, Rae glanced over to Finn a confused look scrawled across her face. "C'mon" Finn chirped opening his car door and running around to open Rae's side. "Close your eyes" Finn whispered into her ear as he covered her eyes with his hands. Rae held onto Finn's hands tight, she could feel his hands trembling with nervousness beneath hers. They walked around to the back of The Chippie which revealed a staircase leading to above the store. After guiding Rae up the stairs Finn started fishing the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, escorting Rae inside still covering her eyes with his hands. Kicking the door closed behind them Finn guided Rae to the dim lit living room, he stopped covering her eyes he walked in front of her. When Rae opened them she saw Finn standing in front of her with a bouquet of roses. Scanning the room Rae could see what looked to be dozens of white fairy lights strung from the ceiling lighting the room, a bottle of wine on a small glass table with two champagne glasses. The walls plastered with posters of Oasis, The Verve, Radiohead, The Stone Roses and Blur. Rae spun around slowly revealing the kitchen behind her polished and cleaned with a gold trimmed plate of chocolate covered strawberries on the counter. "I'm speechless Finn, I don't know what to say" her smile bigger than he'd ever seen. Finn kissed her soft red lips, one kiss and he was hooked. Rae kissed him back and she couldn't bring herself to pull away. Finn broke the kiss and stared into her dark brown eyes. "I only have one question to ask you Rae" Finn paused getting down on one knee. Rae's heart fluttered in her chest, her knees turned to jelly and she started trembling. "Finn, what are you doing?" she nervously questioned. "Rachel Earl, will you do me the honour of moving in with me? I know it's a long shot, I know you haven't made up your mind about Bristol, but I know that I can't live a day without you by my side. You mean more to me than my whole record collection and you've been there for me through it all" Finn declared. "I... I... don't know what to say" Rae said shocked "Just say yes" Finn smiled. "Are you sure?" Rae questioned. "I've never been more sure then I am now Rae" Finn blushed. Rae smiled and jumped from her seat in excitement. Finn pulled Rae into him and kissed her again, this time not wanting to break the kiss. "So it's a yes?" Finn joked. "Yes, I'll move in" Rae cried. "Oh I almost forgot" Finn said rushing over to the turntable placing the needle on the vinyl. Rae heard the familiar guitar riff and lyrics as tears came to her eyes, Finn reached for her hand. "May I have this dance?" Finn smiled pulling her to her feet. "You may" Rae giggled. The pair danced around their new apartment.

" _Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me, and after all, you're my wonderwall"_


End file.
